gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Fon Spaak
is one of the protagonists in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F and in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. In Gundam 00F, Fon is a slave Gundam Meister to Celestial Being Branch Group Fereshte, piloting their upgraded Second Generation Gundams. He later breaks ties with the organization and became an independent Gundam Meister. In Gundam 00I, he was assigned as Celestial Being Observer by Veda. Personality & Character Fon, overall, is violent, sadistic, selfish, and non-team-player. He's a criminal, forced by Celestial Being to serve as a Gundam Meister at Fereshte. As he does not support the organization's ideology, a remote-detonated explosive has been strapped on his neck to keep him under control. He's normally handcuffed with electronic bonds, except when piloting. He feels most excited when he's free of his bonds and is able to raise some hell on his missions. Fon's past has been a violent one and that is why he is prone to violence, destruction, and rage. Because he is a slave Meister, he is highly resistant and problematic when carrying out instructions. This makes him a potential liability in missions, with only Veda ensuring his cooperation. He enjoys causing mischief to Celestial Being and also enjoys the idea of changing the world with the power of Gundams. Despite his lesser aspects, he's proven to be a highly intelligent and competent Gundam Meister. During his time in Fereshte, he established a rapport and become comradely with his fellow members, earning him a higher degree of trust amongst his peers. Due to the fact that Veda is no longer under the control of Celestial Being, Fon has his freedom, no longer tied to his bonds. Since he's the sort of person that likes to be where the action is, he later left Celestial Being during its hiatus in A.D. 2308. Skills & Capabilities Although Fon Spaak may have a mischievous personality, he takes combat very seriously. He has in-depth knowledge of mobile suits and can identify strengths and weakness very quickly. For example, just by using a Second Generation Gundam in Gundam 00P, Fon managed to defeat a Garazzo unit and a Gadessa unit. Then in Gundam 00I, Fon battles three Garazzo units and destroys all of them. Fon is an expert at long-range and melee mobile suit combat. He seems to be one of the few pilots who is good at piloting both GN and non-GN mobile suits besides Setsuna F. Seiei. In Gundam 00I, Fon managed to access Veda, allowing him tactical knowledge during combat. History 'Early Days' Fon Spaak, born as Robert Stad Jr, was the son to Robert Stad Sr. and his wife, a working class couple who worked in one of the resource satellites for the Union. There is not much told about the details about his early childhood, but it was mentioned that the young Robert was exposed to the harsh policies of the Union during the time. This prompts him to join several terrorist groups opposing the Union at a very young age. On one interesting note, during his short time in Middle East, he became acquainted with Ali Al-Saachez (Fon's time there wasn't long, as he was kicked out from the Middle East terrorist group he was in for causing unnecessary ruckus). After leaving his Middle East terrorist group in A.D. 2299, not much is known about his activities; though it was presumed he became a mercenary working for the AEU. 'Mobile Suit Gundam 00P' Prior to being recruited by Celestial Being, Fon was a hired mercenary, who piloted the AEU mobile armor AEU-MA0707 Agrissa Type 7. His recruitment came after his mobile armor was destroyed by the GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel, where he met Grave Violento (in chapter 16 manga). Though Celestial Being continuously kept their activities hidden, someone still managed to discover their existence based on traces of evidence left behind. As a hired soldier of the AEU, he piloted the mobile armor “Agrissa Type 7″ and laid a trap for Gundam Meister Grave Violento. They both survived the fight and had a small chat. Ultimately, Veda made the decision to make use of Fon. In Gundam 00P chapter 22, Grave is handed down the duty of disposing of the Gundam eyewitnesses. Grave, then, conveyed the existence of Fon Spaak to Chall and she recommended him as a member of the support group that she was building. 'First Mission ' Fon was leisurely floating about in the MS hanger with Eco, until he received orders from Chall Acustica to attack HRL troops in the CS34 area with the newly masked GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F. However, Fon didn't feel like piloting the Astraea and wanted to sortie in the older GNY-004 Gundam Plutone instead Chall responded in shock to Fon's suggestion, stating that it was on restricted use. Fon grabbed Chall's face and wondered if she had a strong connection with the Plutone and wondered if she, in fact hated it. Chall continued to refuse Fon to pilot Gundam Plutone, but Fon said he would take care of everything if their Gundams were revealed Fon then turns to Hanayo and asked Hanayo to confirm his sortie in Plutone with Veda and declared that he'd simply kill everyone at the scene, eliminating the problem of Plutone lacking a mask. Hanayo ok'd it later. As Fon headed to Plutone, he proclaimed to Chall that it was Fereshte's first mission and that he'd change her own past with the Plutone. Chall was left behind, unable to give a proper response to Fon. After biometric sensors approved Fon's ID to pilot Plutone, Hanayo released Fon's cuffs. Fon laughed with excitement. Temporarily free of his cuffs, he scrubbed across his hair with excitement and sortied with a sadistic laugh. The actual details of the battle and mission were never revealed but it's presumed that Fon successfully decimated the HRL forces and returned to space through the orbital elevators, along with Plutone. Later on, Fon was stuck with Eco Calore on analyzing the combat data regarding the new Over-Flag. 'Trinity Take Over' Due to Fon's resistance when Trinity told him to hand over the 0 Gundam's GN drive, the remote explosive upon his neck was detonated. His blood pressure dropped rapidly, due to the severe blood loss, and, despite having ten minutes before heart and lung failure, Fon still fights Team Trinity. During the fight, Micheal Trinity releases his GN Fangs and severely damages Gundam Plutone, leaving Fon Spaak completely defenceless. Nena Trinity then reveals Fon's true name is Robert Stad Jr. and his past is unveiled. His parents were involved in mining materials for colony construction and the harsh environment led him to becoming an anti-Union terrorist. Before Micheal Trinity can deliver the final blow, Hanayo activates Plutone's escape pod. Then, Gundam Plutone blows up, which distracts the Trinity team long enough for Hanayo and Fon to escape. Hayano decided to save Fon's life by transferring him to the Ptolemaios to be treated by Dr. Moreno, without consulting Veda. Upon his recovery, Fon and Hanayo sortied with Astraea to retrieve the fleeing GN Drives in space, after CB's final battle against the UN forces. Fon encountered the lower half of Patrick Colasour's destroyed GN-X along the way and kicked him off. After picking up Kyrios GN Drive, they stumbled across the damaged Gundam Nadleeh, which had ejected its GN Drive. Despite the fact that Hayano asked him to rescue Tieria, Fon refused to save Meisters who didn't clean up their own mess. Hanayo agreed with Fon's decision and they went back to the base. 'Hixar's Theft' In season 2 of Gundam 00F, Hixar Fermi and Hayana stole Kyrios GN Drive and Gundam Sadalsuud Type F with a GN sniper Rifle. Fon with Hanayo, piloting Gundam Abulhool Type F, burst through the wall, ready for a fight. Gundam Abulhool Type F goes on flight mode and rams Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, but Hixar managed to stop Fon attack, until a secondary head pops out and shoots Sadalsuud close up. Sadalsuud throws Abulhood across the hanger Fon uses his secondary head again, but Hixar blocks it with Sadalsuud's right hand. Then, Hixar and Hayana run off with Gundam Sadalsuud Type F through the rift on the wall Fon made. Fon Spaak, then, meets Hixar Fermi again at the HRL's BreakAway Limit Zone. Fon Spaak stops a bomb threat on HRL's BreakAway Limit Zone. Fon Spaak leaves Fereshte with Gundam Astraea Type F2 and joins a group of anti-UN soldiers. Fon Spaak was shown to be conducting his own military interventions and ended up being a squad leader for the group. Fon Spaak battles with a GN-XII, GN-XII Sword, and GN-XII Cannon. Fon Spaak is having a hard time trying to defeat the three GN-XIIs. Anti-UN Group forces are also having tough time dealing with GN-XIIs, Flags and Enacts. Fon Spaak activates his Trams-Am and destroys the GN-XII Sword and GN-XII, while saving a team member at the same time. They have accomplished their mission. Fon, who made it into outer space, reactivated the factory ship Euclides. Hixar, who had followed Fon for betraying Fereshte, tries to prevent him with the Gundam Sadalsuud. On the other hand, Fon mercilessly attacks him with the Astraea Type F2 in Trans-Am mode. Hixar also activates Trans-Am and fights back with the Sadalsuud. Suddenly, a black Gundam Plutone appears. 'Double Agent' In Chapter 17, the pilot of Black Plutone is Bring Stabity. Black Plutone does not intend to stir up trouble. It’s only a prototype machine (for Gadessa). Bring, who explains how to regain access to data in Veda, offers to collaborate with Fon. And in that instant, Fon realizes that he isn’t human. It would be impossible to determine that an Innovator, which is based on human DNA, isn't human from their outward appearance, but Fon came to that conclusion anyway. Fon announces a plan to attach an engine to an asteroid to drop it on Earth. Astraea F and Black Plutone are sortied as guards for the asteroid. Fon intentionally shows Bring his back to agitate him, but Bring doesn’t bite and goes after Hixar. Seeing this state of affairs, Fon scoffs at him “Are your orders from above that absolute? Crying the name innovator” In Chapter 18, Ribbons and Regene were inspecting Fon’s plan .Bring said that it’s part of Aeolia’s plan. By dropping an asteroid and causing damage on a global scale, the angered masses would support the government’s armed forces reorganization plan. If that happened, humanity’s will, would unite and the plan could proceed to the next stage. And so, shouldn’t we just leave Fon alone? Regene concludes. In Chapter 19, Fon battles the Black Innovator versions of Gundams Astraea, Sadalsuud, Abulhool and Plutone. Now in Chapter 20, Fon Spaak takes down the Gundams Astraea, Sadalsuud, Abulhool and Plutone single handily by himself using Trans-Am. Fon Spaak land on Celestial Being to search for Veda. Once he found Veda and he talks to Ribbons. Ribbons says, "Veda is the main terminal core, but there is one spare. I was preparing to move the main features already there." Fon begins to smile and it’s the last thing we see of him till Gundam 00I. 'Leaving CB' In AD 2311, Chall Acustica, Eco Calore, and Sherilyn Hyde disbanded Fereshte in order to assist Celestial Being with the development of the 00 Gundam. Hixar and Hayana left Celestial Beings base to travel around in search of Fon. Fon abandons the Gundam Astraea Type F2 in order for Fereshte to recover the original GN Drive, however he does keep the Black Astraea, Sadulsaad, Abulhood and Plutone for his own use and equipped them with lots of armaments and modifications. He even goes as far as to change the color scheme of the Black Gundams’ to that of the new color scheme used by Fereshte. The special edition of Gundam 00P chapter 1 takes place after Chapter 6 of Gundam 00V. Fon Spaak piloting Gundam Astraea Type F went to Lagrange Point L2 saying that there's "something" there. He come across Bring Stability in the GNZ-005 Garazzo and Hiling Care in the GNZ-003 Gadessa. Fon Spaak badly beats Bring and Hiling in battle. After Ribbons seized Veda, Hanayo intentionally blocked the data upload, as a result the news of this was not sent to Ribbons. The "something" Fon mentions is CBS Celestial Being. Fon was able to restart the main Veda terminal, but the data could not be restored to its original state. However, the data gathered in Ribbon's Veda was upgraded. 'Gundam 00I' 'Return of Fon Spaak' Fon Spaak first appeared in chapter 8 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. While Celestial Beings' members Chall Acustica and Sherilyn Hyde were admiring the repairs of Gundam Rasiel being rebuild from the Black Gundam Rasiel. Fon roared laughing inside a space ship after having set the pseudo GN Drives into the remodelled Black Gundams’ that he stole from the battle with Innovators. In chapter 10, he goes off while piloting Gundam Astraea Type F and battles a squad of GN-XIII which he easily destroyed. Then Beside Pain in the 1 Gundam went out and stood in front of him. However, Fon sneered saying, "The personal data of this guy named Leif is inside my Veda." Then Fon in Gundam Astraea Type F battles Beside Pain piloting 1 Gundam, but it ended quickly after Beside Pain receives serious damage and had to withdraw. Later on, Fon was seen with Chall and Telicyra Herfi sending an Innovade for medical treatment. Later on Fon crushes the facility where Beside Pain is hiding with the GN Hammer. 'Battling the Innovades' Fon Spaak piloting Gundam Astraea Type F battles Beside Pain. Fon declared that he's trying to get involved in the gathering of the six comrades that Leif is trying to recruit. The battle was interrupted by three GNZ-005 Garazzo sent by Regene to support Beside. Fon battles the three Garazzos’ and defeats them, while Beside retreats. Later on Beside Pain after remodelling CB-001 1 Gundam to CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam he destroys Earth Sphere Federation troops and started a battle with Hixar Fermi. Hearing this news, Fon went in to prepare to sorties to the battle with GNY-001F/HS-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F'. In Gundam 00P: File No.S03 Red Avalanche continues were it left off, Hanayo detected an odd energy stream flowing from a lunar base on the moon. Hanayo advices Fon that there is a big chance that it's a trap for him, but Fon says, "I will go to confirm if it's a trap" and sorties in the Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F'. Two GNMA-Y0001 Empruss mass production types that were protecting the lunar base attacks Fon Spaak. Fon shakes free from the enemy, and the Avalanche Astraea F Dash entered into the moon base. But not soon after, there was a huge energy reaction that appeared from the moon base. The moon base explodes. "I can stand a few seconds of the explosion," and Fon pushes on in the explosion. The two Empruss waiting outside were completely destroyed by the Avalanche Astraea F Dash. A few hours later, the Avalanche Astraea F Dash safely returned. Hanayo asks Fon, "Why did you go even if you knew it was a trap?". Fon replies, "Because it was a trap set for me. In short, it was something made so that I won't get bored. I couldn't not answer the invitation." Hanayo could not understand why Fon was laughing, but she pitied the enemies who tried to trap him. 'Gathering the Six Comrades' In chapter 12, Fon with Hanayo treated Leif in the Euclides. Leif, Telicyra, Fon and Hixar meet again in space. Fon pointed out that it’s funny that after they find the six, Leif’s and Telicyra’s abilities which are for gaining the six comrades, become useless. Telicyra answered, "When the six companions are completed, then an additional ability is added to me and Leif. Even after the six companions are gathered, our current ability can still be used." Furthermore, Fon hints that there may be a possibility that, "The six does not include Telicyra and Leif". Fon laughs loudly and says, "I have understood what Veda's objective is!" Since Fon Spaak has managed to get access to Veda, allowing him to have some knowledge of what really is going on. Leif and the rest selected Regene Regetta to be one of the six comrades and awakened him. Regene who is now in full control of his ability to control all machines that are installed with GN Drives and uses his power to control GRM Gundam to attack the group, but Fon quickly ran over to stop him. Fon grappled Regene and chocked him till Regene's awakening completed the gathering of the six comrades. Veda tells each one of them the true purpose of the gathering of the six comrades. Their role is to become the new observers and to perfect Aeolia Schenberg's three part plan GN Drive, Veda, and Innovators. Regene sends Beside piloting 1.5 Gundam to attack Leif and the rest, but he was killed by Hixar. To prevent Regene from harming them again Hermiya's uses her ability to manifests itself or to reset the memories of other Innovades. She invokes her power erase all memory of Regene's involvement with the six comrades. Regene no longer one of six comrades Fon Spaak takes his place. Leif now piloting the 1.5 Gundam heads toward the top of the orbital elevator. Then Beside takes over Leif's body once again, but he is interrupted by Fon Spaak. Fon piloting Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F' battles 1.5 Gundam. Both Fon and Beside shoot off each others mobile suits, but eventually Leif is apparently able to win back control of his body eliminating Beside from his mind. In the epilogue of Gundam 00I, Fon Spaak and Hanayo try to evolve themselves for the from the coming dialogue. Relationships Celestial Being ;Veda :(...) ;Gundam Meisters :;Setsuna F. Seiei ::(...) ;Fereshte :;Chall Acustica ::(...) :;Hanayo ::(...) :;Hixar Fermi ::(...) Innovators ;Ribbons Almark :(...) KPSA ;Ali Al-Saachez :Fon Spaak seems to recognize Ali Al Saachez while pursuing him with Abulhool Type F, dismissing Ali as a relic of the past Solar Wars. Picture Gallery Image:686.png|Fon Spaak's logo Notes References Gundam 00F Fon Spaak.jpg|Gundam 00F - Fon Spaak External Links *Fon Spaak on Wikipedia (scroll down) Category:Anno Domini characters